destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
House Redfoot
Royal Houses ''House Redfoot of the Faerish Demesne; Lords Serviteur of the Faerish Demesne, Conseiller of the Faerish Court, Lords Stalwart of Waterford and Fairport, Men of the Free Folk.'' House Sigil: A Fish on a Hook. Heritage: Fauste Words: "'Sans queue, sans fierté." Without tail, without pride. Appearance: Reddish brown fur with various patterns of black or deeper brown and with yellow, orange or brown eyes. Prestige: Minor, little impact beyond the Faerish Court. Power: Minor, command a respectable enlisted militia but most of their own regimented forces supplement the Castille. Wealth: Minor, they have only but begun to partake in modern trade and tax. Traditional Territory of Rule: None. Current Realm: Description: They consider it a great honor to have been granted land of their own to rule and rights equal those of man for their allegiance to the Faerish Demesne, and do not take what they have earned for granted. The Redfoot are one of two prominent Fauste tribes that have become accepted as a part of Faerish politic and been granted land of their own rule. The Fauste people have long been divide over the proper way to groom their tails, while the Redfoot believe that one must start on the right side of the tail and work their way over to the left their rival Blacktail believe just the opposite! A truly dividing issue indeed. The Redfoot too hold their own honorable words, to which they believe all Fauste should abide. The Redfoot are loyally bound to the Faerish cause and believe in the Castille's ability to lead their court. They have proven themselves in battle but have not yet achieved a fully regimented army of their own, having offered so much of their own troops to support the Castille. The Redfoot are, as are all Fauste, an inquisitive folk who are quick to make friends but slow to forget enemies. The Redfoot are generally good mannered and good hearted, and make effort to conform to the new standards of law and politic that have arisen about them. They are most common to be found in dispute with their Blacktail neighbors, taking what seem petty issues to other Races to legal court and offense. The Faerish Court proceeds to deal with these issues as best they can when they arise, and the Redfoot believe in it's ability, as so far, to solve them. The Redfoot rule the Eastern half of Fauste-granted land, though the Fauste population expands well beyond the borders of either of their Royal House. The lands the Redfoot call home are of rolling hills and dense woods, from which they pull great sources of lumber and livestock. They have made allies of the Cygnus to their North and have taken much influence from, and opened more formal discussions with, the Leon House they too border. The Redfoot have little desire to expand by sea, but know the value of their coast to the Leon who look upon it with hungry eyes. Though they look to the Leon as architects of their own societal designs, they know themselves considered equal of rights and respect in the Court to which they abide. The Redfoot, as are all Fauste, are known to be seekers of fun and great celebrators in times of success. If a Redfoot male loses their tail it is said that they have lost their pride, and many suicides have been contributed to such occurance. An ancient Redfoot tale describes the catching of a magical fish blessed by, or in some interpretations an assumed form of, the god Niikaj, who granted the lucky Fauste who captured it three wishes. It is said that Niikaj wished to fool the Fauste by granting his wishes but with unintended consequence... The Fauste wished for nothing as he was already content with his life and saught not what he did not have. This earned the enduring respect of Niikaj for the Fauste of House Redfoot, from who this mythical figure was surely born, who granted them his blessings and guides them to this day. Though Redfoot and Blacktail families and people are not unknown to be friends, their Houses remain outspoken on their behalves against the opposite clan and indeed their small habits that break them apart do not seem to small to these short-heighted folk. Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Culture